Mobile applications often utilize one or more server-based services. A server-based service (“SBS”) can be, for example, a location based service to determine weather, news feeds, billing service to manage transactions for an application, etc. Often application developers are forced to develop SBSs to meet the needs of their application, because there is no efficient way to determine if a similar SBS has been created, and if so, purchase or license that SBS.
Moreover, a server-based service (“SBS”) developer has little visibility of what SBSs have been created by other SBS developers. Thus, an SBS developer can find themselves expending company resources creating a SBS and unintentionally duplicate an existing SBS that was developed by a different SBS developer.
Additionally, SBS developers generally sell or license their SBSs independent from other SBS developers. Without a centralized distribution platform, SBSs can be at a disadvantage in selling or licensing their SBSs to other SBS developers and application developers.